


Stoner Logic

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin discuss love. My submission for qaf_anon, was called Good Then Bad.





	Stoner Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

 

  
Justin sat on the cold, hardwood floor of the loft sketching designs for the new Rage villain.  A couple of feet away Brian knelt at one of the only pieces of furniture left, his Miles Van Der Rowe table, rolling what Justin guessed was his third or fourth joint of the day.

“People suck.”

Justin looked up confused, he saw Brian still rolling the same joint only now he was nodding enthusiastically at his own proclamation. It was definitely his fourth. 

“Isn’t that usually my mantra?” Justin asked.

“Yeah, but you looked busy, didn’t think you would have time for it today.

Maybe it was his fifth.

“So...is there any specific reason you are voicing my favorite little phrase?” Justin asked, getting up off of the floor, wandering over and sitting next to Brian., he leaned his head against Brian’s shoulder and watched as Brian twisted the end and brought the finished joint to his lips to light it.

“Just a theory I’m working on.” 

Justin lifted his head and looked up at Brian as he lit the end of the joint, took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled.

“A theory?”

“Yup.”

“How much have you had?” Justin gestured to the pot and skins. He picked up what Brian was using for the roach and started to fiddle with it, it was an old playing card – the eight of clubs.

“Lost count after number four. Don’t you want to hear my theory Sunshine?” Brian lightly bumped shoulders with Justin.

“Sure.” Justin shrugged and just as Brian opened his mouth Justin cut in. “Wait, will I have to be stoned to get this?”

“It’s very possible.”

“I think one of us needs to have enough brain function to call the fire department when we set fire to the bed…again.” Justin looked up at Brian grinning.

“That was your idea, you wanted to freak out Michael by saying I had turned into the  Human Torch.”

Justin started to giggle, passive smoking kills….brain cells.

“Okay, just tell me your stupid theory.”

“There is only so much love in the world….”

“Wait you have been sitting here contemplating love? Now I know you are stoned.”

“Don’t interrupt!” Brian flicked Justin on the nose.

Justin, properly chastised nodded firmly once.

“So, there is only so much love in the world right? So when we reach that quota bad people do naughty things. So if you think about it Sunshine, the fact that I refuse to admit I love you to bits, means that I’m saving a puppy from being kicked.” Brian looked very proud of himself, and didn’t understand why Justin wasn’t giving him a standing ovation.

“Where’s your proof? You’ve got to have some examp…wait, you love me to bits?”

“No.” Brian said winking conspiringly.

Justin grinned at him and said, “I don’t love you either.” Then winked similarly.

“I have examples you know.” Brian pouted, looking so much like the petulant child his son so often was.

“Alright, let’s hear them.” 

“At your prom you were really, really, really, really happy. Happy quota reached. Hobbes uses your head for baseball practice.”

“Thanks for that imagery. Hobbes did that because he’s so far in the closet he’s in fucking Narnia, not because he was restoring some cosmic balance.”

“We were living together, you were doing good at school, I was promoted, then Ian came and stole my Sunshine-y goodness.”

“He just gave better head than you.”

“What?!”

“Well on the rare occasions you blow me, you are usually so drunk that no matter how many times I remind you, you never cover your fucking teeth.”

“You are just mean” 

“I am sorry, but I don’t like the thought of bite marks on my cock.”

“Stockwell! We were together, we were fighting crime and injustice, what do we get out of it? I lose my job and you get thrown out of school. Good then bad. It’s always good then bad.”

Justin smiled up at Brian and leaned in for a chaste kiss before jumping up off the floor and helping the much older man to stand.

“If it wasn’t for the bad things that have happened, I doubt any of the good things would have happened either. So if you think about it in that wasted way you think about everything, all the bad things were good in that they led us here, we’re together, healthy and soon we’ll have more money than we know what to do with.”

“And then we can buy lots of shit we don’t really need.”

“Exactly.” Justin grinned wrapping his arms around Brian’s waist for a hug, Brian sighed like it was such a big hassle and wrapped his own arms around Justin’s neck.

“People still suck”

“I know.”

 

The End


End file.
